This invention belongs to the field of mechanical engineering. It is directed to a coupling device, in particular for dispersing equipment, and comprises a first coupling part fixed to a machine such as a dispersing unit, and a second coupling part fixed to a shaft or rod to be coupled. The invention further contemplates a coupling device for the power locked or slip-free connection of rapidly rotating rods.
Dispersing apparatus for substances or substance mixtures, for example devices for the continuous kinematic high frequency treatment, are disclosed inter alia in Swiss patent specification no. 663,551 and have been manufactured and sold on a worldwide basis by the applicant since many years. In general, such apparatus comprise a basic device or unit having driving means, and a dispersing or comminuting equipment to be connected to the basic device. The equipment is formed by a hollow or tubular shaft of stainless steel whose lower end portion is shaped as a stator, and a stainless steel inner shaft rotating within said hollow shaft and whose lower end portion is shaped as a rotor. In operation, the upper end portion of both the hollow shaft and the inner shaft must be connected to the basic unit, i.e. the hollow shaft must be connected to a housing and the inner shaft to a driving means arranged within the housing.
The equipment of the prior art has a hollow or tubular shaft carrying a swivel nut which may be screwed on a corresponding thread provided at the housing of the device, and a circular joint may be provided in the interior of the swivel nut. The slip-free connection between the driving means and the rotor shaft is accomplished in the prior art by a cylinder having two grooves, fixed on the driving means, and a fork fixed to the inner shaft.